


Kicked Out

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Passion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U. After an argument with Chrissie over his hesitancy to plan their wedding, Robert is kicked out and ends up on best friend Aaron's doorstep. Aaron asks him what the constant problem is, but he's not quite expecting the answer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in between the angst of the actual show and the impending (or current) shelved nature of Robron, and the fact that all of my ongoing fics are also in a state of angst, I wanted to do something a little more fluffy. I've got a pretty dirty smut-filled fic in the works too, so for this one I wanted it to be a little less about the sex and more about them and their feelings (but let's face it, it's shameless Robron porn).
> 
> Two chapters. First is mostly Robert's POV, second is a mixture but you get to see more of Aaron's POV than in the first.

"Here we go!" Robert cheered, placing down the pints and wiping the liquid that spilled onto his hands onto his jeans before sliding into the booth.

"Cheers mate."

Robert gave a solitary nod as they clinked their pints together, before taking a generous sip, and both gasping with satisfaction as they placed them back down.

"Nothin' like a good pint to end the day eh?" Aaron smiled.

"Not wrong there!"

 

Robert smiled back and tapped his fingers against the table before Aaron took another sip then looked up to him.

"This was unexpected anyway, didn't think you'd be down 'ere tonight?"

"Yeah well, fancied seeing my best buddy first didn't I!?" he smirked, a childish tone in his voice.

"What? Before planning that wedding of yours?!" Aaron scoffed with raised eyebrows.

 

Robert nodded and sighed. His wedding was 6 months away still but it was the bane of his life from the moment planning began. He'd been with his fiancée, Chrissie, for a few years now. They'd met when Robert was working for her father, him working his way up the company. Chrissie caught his eye, and he soon got to see a lot more after asking her out on a date. A few months later he'd moved in with her with her father, but when they hit the one year mark, they moved out and moved down to Emmerdale. Robert had family here and Chrissie didn't really care, she never really had that many friends so she easily adapted to the quaint little village. He'd proposed to her on their fourth anniversary and here they were, three months later planning. It wasn't really that he didn't want to marry her, he did - there was just something that held him back from being as excited as he probably should be... he wasn't sure what that something was though, at least he thought he didn't.

 

Robert met Aaron when he did a few odd shifts at the garage when he first moved back, hitting it off with him; Aaron was a few years younger than him but he was somewhat wise for his years. Robert found him easy to talk to and they had banter in bucket loads. They'd pretty much been best mates ever since. Aaron was a grumpy git now and again but he had a big heart and was really a big softie, you just had to be determined enough to crack into the hard outer shell. Robert never really had a best friend, he always had acquaintances growing up, never really getting close to anyone. Then he had Chrissie, and now he has Aaron too. Thinking on it, he always wondered if it was because Aaron was a bit of a challenge to get to know properly that he wanted to be his friend, and then once he was in, he didn't wanna get out. Aaron made his life a hell of a lot happier, he knew that for sure. Matter of fact, he didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have Aaron in his life.

 

 

"Hows it all goin' anyway? The wedding planning?"

"Fine." Robert shrugged.

Aaron stared at him for a few seconds and chuckled slightly.

"Christ, don't sound too enthusiastic will ya?"

"I am." Robert laughed. "It's just.. a lot of stuff to plan for one day."

"I don't envy ya mate." Aaron laughed back. "Never gonna get hitched me."

"C'mon! You're a catch mate! Some lucky bloke will come along and sweep you off your feet!"

"Any bloke sweeps me off my feet and I'll be sweeping a fist across their face!"

 

They both laughed as they drank more of their pints. Robert's phone buzzed in his pocket; he pulled it out and his smile fell.

Aaron looked over his pint glass.

"Being called for tea are we? Getting close to bed time?"

"Fuck off." Robert hissed playfully. "I'll see ya tomorrow then?"

"Yep." Aaron nodded. "Have fun!"

Robert shook his head and stood up, downing the rest of his pint and slapping Aaron's face gently, before giving his shoulder a squeeze and leaving. Aaron looked back and watched him as he left, before turning back around and sighing.

 

 

**

 

"What do you think about these ones hmm? They're a little pricey but Dad said it didn't matter what it cost..."

She trailed off and put the magazine back down on the table, licking her bottom lip and shaking her head lightly before laughing, watching her fiancée who was focused on his phone.

 

"Seriously?"

Robert turned his head to her.

"What?" he frowned.

 

Chrissie stood up and paced the room before turning back to him, one hand leant on the table.

"I'm sat here, planning our wedding and all your face is glued to your phone!" she fumed.

"Sorry, Aaron was-"

"-Of course he was." she sighed, annoyed. "Because whenever _Aaron_ texts all focus goes onto him? Because it's not like you've not _just_ come home from being out with him?!"

"He's my best mate." he scowled, but his voice calm. "And no, it doesn't. I merely glanced at my phone for a second."

 

She shook her head again and scoffed.

"You're not even interested. _Every_. _Little. Thing_ I plan and you just don't care. You just point and nod at whatever just so I stop going on at you!"

"I do not. Stop being so damn dramatic! One time-"

 

"Dramatic?!" she screeched. "And _one time?!_ Robert, every little thing I plan, every time I ask for your input or opinion you just don't care! It's like you don't even want to be married! You're too busy planning when you and _Aaron_ can go out next even though you only saw him half an hour ago!!"

"Whatever" he laughed. "You're being ridiculous. Aaron's my best mate and there's no rush for the wedding!"

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, leaning closer to him on the table.

"Ridiculous am I?"

Robert opened and closed his mouth, before Chrissie turned around and wrapped her arms around herself. Robert sighed and stood up, going to embrace her.

"C'mon, I'm sor-"

"-Do you even want to get married Robert?"

 

The sudden question caused Robert to freeze, his arm that was ready to embrace her falling to his side.

 

She turned around and shrugged.

"Do you?"

 

Robert once again opened his mouth, he looked away from her for a slight second before turning back, but as he did so, tears had already filled his fiancée's eyes.

"I _knew_ it!" she cried. "I knew-"

"-I do!" he shouted back, a hint of panic in his voice. "I do want to marry you, of course I do!"

"You _hesitated_ Robert! I asked you if you still wanted this marriage to go ahead and you _hesitated_!"

 

"I didn't!"

 

She shook her head and wiped her face violently, picking up his phone from the table and pushing it into his chest, Robert falling back slightly at the pressure.

"Why don't you take that and you can go to _Aaron_ yeah? Go marry him or something, you'd probably prefer that!" she screamed.

 

Robert eyes widened slightly and he swallowed, before he shook his own head and opened his mouth to speak, but Chrissie just pushed him back causing him to shut it and clench his jaw.

"You know what? Fine."

 

He grabbed his jacket from the table and shrugged it on, picking up his keys and walking out of the door, not even giving her a second glance.

 

**

 

Robert pushed open the door of the pub, letting out a sigh as he glanced around the room. Not seeing his best friend in his previous position left him feeling even more deflated and depressed, wiping his tired eyes and walking to the bar.

"Blimey, I know I'm an awesome stepmum but I didn't think you'd be back so soon!"

Robert smiled weakly at Diane, but even her chirpy mood wasn't helping that much.

"Did Aaron leave?"

"Up at his." she nodded. "Went just after you left."

"Cheers" he smiled again, tapping his hands against the bar before turning on his heel and walking back out. If anyone could help his bad mood right now, it was Aaron.

 

 

**

 

Making the small walk across the road from the pub, Robert stopped outside the gate of Aaron's home and smiled. Even though he and Aaron hadn't ever lived together, which was surprising to say how much they were attached to the hip in the years they'd been best mates, Aaron's house kind of felt like home. Sure, his home was with Chrissie, but he always secretly knew he felt more at home at Aaron's. Robert couldn't even count the amount of times he'd stopped over, heck, he had a drawer with some of his clothes in! How many times they'd stumbled home from the pub, propping each other up in a drunken state, singing at the top of their lungs sure to leave them with soar throats in the morning, nights of watching films, playing video games, eating whatever shit they'd drunkenly ordered, got bladdered, talked about anything and everything. And how many nights Robert would sit with Aaron, who'd cry over some undeserved scumbag who'd broke his heart, and Robert would comfort him the best he could, take his mind off it, all the while trying to suppress the anger he felt, those stupid blokes who didn't realize what an amazing catch they had with Aaron. Aaron was the perfect bloke, he was sweet, kind, caring, even if he was a grumpy sod most of the time; he had an amazing sense of humour, he could make you laugh, cry, shout, sing. He was smart, trustworthy, sexy-

 

Robert shook his head and swallowed, before pushing open the gate and quickly stepping to the door. He had a key and he'd usually just walk in, but today, as Aaron didn't know he'd be coming, he knocked instead.

 

After a few short moments, Robert heard the key turning in the door and looked up.

 

Aaron opened the door, smiling at the man in front of him. He looked him up and down as the other man rubbed a hand against the back of his neck.

"Look mate, I was just-"

"-What was it this time?" he smirked, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame. "Put too much milk in her tea? Not enough?"

Despite his mood, Robert laughed, looking down and shaking his head before looking back up and squinting with a slight shrug and a huge grin.

"Can I not just have missed ya?"

Aaron laughed himself and pushed himself from the door.

"Yeah _sure_ , now get in you adorable little shit, pillows and duvet are in the usual place."

 

Aaron walked back into the house and Robert's grin turned into a warm smile. He followed the other man, kicking off his shoes and unzipping his jacket. Aaron sat down on the sofa, his arm laying across the back of it as Robert sat down beside him, pushing his head into his hands and rubbing his face with a sigh.

 

"I should start a loyalty program. 5 nights on the sofa and then you have to buy me a puppy."

"You? A puppy? You can hardly look after yourself mate." Robert scoffed.

"I look after your ass when the missus kicks off again." he smirked. "So c'mon, what was it?"

 

Robert frowned and looked away.

"Nothin'. Just the usual shit."

Aaron sighed himself and nodded.

_"Sure."_

 

Aaron nudged Robert so he could lean over him, grabbing two beers from the nearby mini-fridge and uncapping them. He passed one to Robert who smiled.

"You implemented my bright idea then?" he smiled weakly, gaining a small huffed laugh back. Aaron leant back once more and looked over to his best mate.

 

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Robert breathed. "I just don't wanna talk about it."

"I know" Aaron nodded, slightly annoyed. "You never do."

 

He took a swig of his beer and decided he may as well say what he was thinking - he always did with Robert. He was one of the only people he could with.

"Y'know, this is starting become a regular thing" he commented, his eyebrows raised. "You may need to move in."

 

Robert looked at him and frowned. Aaron caught the expression and held his hands up.

"Sorry mate, I don't mean to make light of it.. it's just... y'know.. what the hell are you gonna do when your married and she kicks you out?"

 

Robert grimaced and looked down at his bottle of beer. He'd thought of it himself. Would all this just stop happening once he was married? Would they stop fighting all the time? Would the reason he felt so uninterested in planning this wedding suddenly stop being there? That was a stupid question, he already knew that could never happen, not as long as he continued to live his life so close to what he saw as the 'problem', even if he hated calling it that.

 

"What, can't I stay here once I'm married?"

Aaron looked at him with his mouth open, seeing hurt etched across Robert's face. He closed his mouth and gave a sympathetic smile.

"C'mon! You know you're always welcome here.. it's-"

 

He let out a long breath and sat up, his arms resting on his thighs as he leant forward.

"This isn't working Robert."

Robert looked at him, frowning once more. He raised his hands for a moment then settling them back down.

"Can we stop talking about this already? I'm knackered-"

"-I'm sorry." he apologised. "I'm just.. tired of seeing you go through this."

 

He let out another breath before leaning back.

"And frankly I'm tired of not being able to say anything about it!"

 

"I'm just tryna figure out what to do, alright? It's not that easy!" Robert shouted, losing patience.

 

"Don't get pissy." Aaron frowned. "I'm trying to help!"

 

They fell into silence before Aaron sat forward.

 

"You keep putting it off... tomorrow, she'll call and apologise for snapping, you'll apologise and promise to be more involved. You'll go back and then three days later, you'll be stood at my front door again, the same problems going on and not being dealt with."

 

Robert pushed his hands over his face and rubbed it furiously. He was tired of all this, tired of it happening, tired of trying to make sense of it. Tired of being asked about it.

 

"Please Aaron... just lay off!"

Aaron loured and bit his lip.

"Why bother comin' to me if you don't wanna talk about it?!!"

Robert looked back at him and swallowed as he continued.

"Why don't you just go to a hotel or somet?"

 

Robert watched him for a few moments before shaking his head.

"You know what? That's exactly what I'll do!"

 

He slammed the beer down onto the table and stood up, shaking his head lightly before peering back to Aaron.

"Thanks a lot."

 

Robert began to walk out and Aaron sighed, standing up quickly and grabbing his arm.

"-No look-Hey hey hey!" he called, pulling Robert back and turning him to face him, his hands on his arms.

 

"I'm just sick of seein' you go through this. Every few days it's the same thing and you come to me in a bad mood and I hate it. I care about ya Robert."

Robert looked away and shook his head lightly. Aaron watched him, his gaze softening as he took in the other man's features and swallowed.

"I... care about you."

 

Robert looked back at him and stared at him, his eyes wavering between Aaron's own. The stood in silence, both looking at one another.

Robert looked down to Aaron's lips, then back up to his eyes. He could see how Aaron's expression had turned serious, how he wasn't breathing through his mouth yet his chest was rising and falling at an irregularly slow yet heavy pace.

 

Both their expressions fell, a serious and slightly nervous etched across both their faces.

 

Robert felt his eyes travelling to Aaron's lips, but this time, not wavering elsewhere. He shuffled on the spot, swallowing once more. Aaron was watching him so carefully, so quietly.

 

Without even knowing it, the pair of them had leant in closer, too close for best mates. Aaron was gay and Robert wasn't. Robert was getting married, to a woman. Their relationship was purely platonic, and Aaron was... happy, for Robert. Wasn't he?

 

All it took was one more look into one another's eyes, before Robert's eyelids shut and then, his forehead gently rested against Aaron's. He could hear the now somewhat erratic breathing through his best mates nose, but suddenly it was deafened out by the heavy shallow breathing through his own. He kept his eyes shut and nothing else registered, all he knew was Aaron's forehead was against his, his breath from his nose hitting his own skin gently, then he registered Aaron's head move, just tilting slightly. Robert felt a rush of emotions - panic, nervousness, fear. But none of that stopped him closing the gap, pressing his lips gently against Aaron's.

 

Aaron felt like all the air had left his body, as if Robert's touch had winded him. He felt stiff and tense, and neither of them moved once their lips were on one another's, not for a long moment. Robert could feel Aaron's stubble, he could feel the hairs against his lips and surrounding skin. It was a strange sensation - but not weird, or unwanted. It didn't feel wrong, it didn't feel unnatural.

 

And neither did the wetness of Aaron's lips when Robert pulled away only slightly, before parting his lips to take Aaron's top lip between his own.

 

The action caused all tension in Aaron's body to dissipate, and one of his hands moved up slowly to Robert's neck, cupping it at the nape.

 

And then, it was as if the flood gates opened.

 

Robert moved in for a harder, deeper kiss, both of Aaron's hands now holding his head, then cupping his jaw, holding his neck, stroking his ear. Robert's hands somehow instinctively clutched onto his arms, then his waist, pulling him closer. Their movements were rapid, their breathing heavy - Robert didn't know how much he needed this until it happened, how much it felt like a sense of relief and climax of anticipation - as if he'd wanted this for a long time....

 

...but he had, hadn't he?

 

As Aaron's lips continued to press against his own, as they continued to tug at one another's bodies, their lips hooking between one another's, and then Robert's tongue gaining entry into Aaron's willing mouth, tasting him, feeling him, all Robert could think was that this is what he'd wanted for so long. Sitting in this exact room with Aaron when he cried over someone else, only wishing he could stop the pain, not just Aaron's but his own; how he wished he could only make Aaron happy, how he could stop his best friend from ever hurting again. How he'd go to bed, and sometimes, his thoughts would drift to him, if he'd be sleeping right now, if he was alone, if he _felt_ alone as much as Robert did sometimes, even when he had the woman he claimed to love laid close next to him. How he'd think about him through the day, smile spontaneously as he remembered something the other man had done, or said, or even thinking about what he would do, or would say at something so small and meaningless yet Robert felt he needed to tell him.

 

Or how he wanted to let Aaron know that he meant more to him than he'd ever know.

 

But now here they were, in a passionate embrace, as if it was inevitable; as if this is always how it was meant to be. And now it was that time, that time to show him, if he could even fathom just what he felt, or the amount he felt, for him. If there was ever a time that Robert could finally express those deep, harboured thoughts and feelings it was now.

 

And he wasn't going to waste it.

 

Aaron pulled away, his hands still cupping Robert's face. Robert knew Aaron was waiting, waiting for an indication... if this was what he wanted, if it was just a moment of madness, weakness, just a moment of anything.

Robert put his hand to Aaron's cheek and they both were breathing so heavy at this point, their kissing leaving them gasping for air. Aaron gave Robert a small tender peck, pulling back again, still waiting.

 

Robert put his face to Aaron's lining up their eyes, their noses clashing. He just watched for a moment before he returned them to their eager and anticipated embrace, before he pulled at the material of Aaron's t-shirt at the hem.

 

Aaron pulled back suddenly and Robert panicked for a second, scared Aaron was suddenly coming to his senses, or feeling that this wasn't what he wanted. Aaron looked almost scared in himself.

"What?" Robert breathed, still holding onto Aaron.

Aaron looked up at him and gasped a breath he needed, swallowing.

 "A-are you sure?"

Robert felt his heart burst at the innocent, unsure look on Aaron's face that mixed with obvious lust and arousal in his gaze. He kissed Aaron again, pushing him backwards, not wanting to waste anytime talking right now, not feeling the need to say anything more, but rather show him. So he walked him backwards, lips never apart for too long, pushing Aaron back towards the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to be an idiot not to know what's coming next ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching the room, Robert pushed Aaron back until they passed the door, kicking it shut expertly with his foot. Suddenly, Aaron pulled him around and now, Robert was the one being pushed backwards. He felt a surge of arousal shoot through him - Aaron's unexpected dominance right now turned him on a heck of a lot more than he'd expected it to, flushing away any nervousness he had over the unexpected encounter.

 

Robert felt the back of his legs hit something hard and then, he fell backwards on the bed, pulling Aaron down with him. He relished the feeling of Aaron, who had one leg resting between Robert's own by the knee and the other at his side. He let his hands rise up the younger man's arms, then across his shoulders to his waist. He kept them there, digging his fingers into the t-shirt that separated his fingers from skin - he'd amend that soon enough.

 

Aaron pushed his chest into Robert's own, his hands holding him up by the sides of Robert's face. He balanced on one hand as the other cupped Robert's cheek, their lips continuously meeting for long, deep kisses. Aaron sat up and pulled Robert with him, nestling in between the older man's legs as he made quick work of unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. As he peeled it away from Robert, his lips moved to Robert's neck, and with each hooked button being unhooked, his lips moving further down. Robert's hands stroked up Aaron's back and against his sides, faint moans and gasps of air unintentionally pouring from his mouth, the new sensation of bristly hair sweeping across his skin, with hot, wet trails of kisses being left causing his hairs to stand on end, the hard yet gentle touch leaving him powerless. Once Aaron removed the final button, Robert pulled him up by his chin to meet for another kiss, before pulling at the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. There was no need for explanations, Robert knew of Aaron's scars, he'd seen them before, but never in this way. Never this closely, this intimately. He didn't pay much attention to them, knowing the younger man never wanted too much attention being focused on them, so instead, he let his eyes close as he pushed Aaron backwards, the younger man now on his back as Robert flicked his tongue against his nipples.

 

Robert's expert tongue swirled around the hard nub, and then the second was leaving Aaron speechless, his head thrown back with one hand resting on the blonde mop of hair of the other man. As he whimpered at the sensitivity now coursing through him, he froze slightly. He had no idea what Robert wanted next, how far he was willing to go. But that thought fell out of his head when Robert came up, his face close to Aaron's, with his breath blowing against his neck causing Aaron's eyes to flutter shut. Robert let his mouth gently brush against Aaron's neck more, not quite touching but a faint brush against the stubbled skin. It felt strange that none of this felt strange, that none of it was about a man or a woman, it was about Aaron. This was Aaron, Aaron he wanted, Aaron he knew. Whatever happened next he didn't care, didn't mind, because with Aaron, he was pretty sure he'd do anything.

 

Unable to take the anticipation any longer, Aaron pulled Robert up and pulled his face down for another long kiss, all the while his hands stroking down his body and resting on the older man's belt. They parted slightly, Aaron looking straight into Robert's eyes, whose gaze was just the same. He gave a small nod, all the indication Aaron needed as he made quick work of unbuckling the belt, undoing the button and pulling the jeans slightly. He let his hand rest on the waist band of Robert's white briefs, almost not daring to move. But the temptation was too great when Robert's impressive length was protruding out of the top of the boxers brushing against Aaron's hand, Aaron groaning and biting his lip at the hardness of his friend - there was no other indication necessary that Robert wanted this - so he let his hand cup the older man and smiled.

 

Robert couldn't believe how hard he was, how much this whole night was turning him on. He thought Chrissie did things to him that no one ever had, but this... it was like his senses were heightened, his focus completely in tune with the other man. Aaron's hand cupping his still clothed length could of had him coming already, if not for the anticipation for what was to come, he was almost sure he would of.

 

Aaron couldn't wait any longer; being friends with Robert for years, he'd heard stories Robert's manhood, even got to see it himself several times in a flaccid state, but never like this. So he pushed Robert back against the bed, and took no time to remove his boxers, sliding his own down at the same time. As Robert laid back, a hand behind his head and the other by his side, he marvelled at the sight of Aaron below him, his face close to his dick and his perk arse cheeks in view from behind his head. Robert's dick jumped slightly, making Aaron laugh, before Robert's eyes shut when Aaron's hot mouth enveloped him.

 

There was no doubt that Aaron didn't know how to handle a man, Robert was more than sure when the younger man took him down his throat with ease. Robert felt his legs shaking, not sure if it was the situation or the arousal causing it. He took a deep breath, a loud moan leaving his lips as Aaron hollowed his cheeks, creating a suction that left Robert writhing. He put his hands on Aaron's head, stroking his hair as Aaron slowly pulled off of his member, before taking him in his hand and jerking him slowly. Meanwhile, his tongue lowered to Robert's balls, kissing and licking the wrinkled skin. He looked up to Robert who was now watching him intently, his lips smirking as he kissed between Robert's thighs. Robert had never felt such intense pleasure, and he had to pull Aaron up to calm himself.

 

The pair fell back into a passionate embrace, Robert rewarding Aaron with deep kissing, letting his tongue explore the younger man's eager mouth. He put a hand between them, stroking down Aaron's torso before taking his dick in his hand, feeling the slimy pre-cum coat his fingers and brush against his own crotch. He could feel how hard Aaron was, how much he wanted this too, and it only spurred him on further.

 

He pulled away from Aaron, who watched him, almost as if he was studying him, his lips a deep red and plump, pouting slightly.

 

"Have you got-" he whispered, his voice hoarse. Aaron swallowed and kissing his chin.

"You sure?" he replied, knowing exactly what Robert was asking. "We don't have to-"

"-I want to." he smiled, staring intently into Aaron's eyes, answering immediately. "I wanna be inside you."

 

Aaron bit his lip and gave a small nod, before pushing his lips to Robert's own once more then pulling away.

 

He jumped from the bed, looking back to Robert before heading over to a set of drawers at the other side of the room. Robert took the opportunity to sit up against the headboard, wiping his mouth, his eyes fixed on Aaron. He was mesmerized at the other man's body, toned and firm in all the right places. All he kept thinking was he'd never felt so aroused over another man before, but looking at Aaron, he certainly understood the attraction, more than understood it. He tugged on himself slowly, as Aaron began to walk back. Robert smirked at how Aaron's dick curved towards his stomach, just another indication of how much he wanted it. Aaron climbed back onto the bed, handing the condom over to Robert.

 

Robert put it aside, before pulling Aaron's face back to him to meet for a kiss again. He took the lube from his hands and he squeezed a generous portion into his fingers, all-the-while kissing his best friend. He reached around, his large digits circling Aaron's hole, the action causing the younger man to gasp against Robert's cheek at the cold sensation. Robert pushed the first finger inside, and Aaron pushed back slightly, Robert's finger meeting the force inwards. As Aaron pulled back, Robert put a second finger slick next to his first, which Aaron took again. Aaron slowly rose and dropped down onto the fingers, Robert thrusting them gently into him. Aaron took the condom and quickly ripped it open, before rolling it onto Robert's member, so eager Robert would of laughed if he didn't have a deep urge to feel inside the man as soon as he could. Aaron pushed Robert's arm to remove his fingers, before cupping Robert's face, placing a gentle kiss on his lips and then manoeuvring himself over Robert's cock.

 

He already knew the length was on the larger end of the spectrum he'd had, but it didn't stop him quickly descending down, Robert's eyes almost popping out of their sockets as he felt the incredible warmth and tightness. He cupped Aaron's arse cheeks and guided him down, until Aaron was flush against him. They remained like that for a few moments, returning to kissing until Aaron began to slowly rise himself up and then back down slowly onto Robert's dick. Robert couldn't even describe the immense pleasure he was feeling, his own hips grinding and gently thrusting upward. Their eyes were caught in a gaze where no words were needed, how everything that was happening was just a way to express how they felt, how this, their friendship they had, was so much more to both of them then they'd ever admit to before now.

 

Aaron wrapped his arm around Robert's neck, who pushed his own knees up, giving him the right position to begin thrusting harder and longer than before. As a rhythm began, he noticed immediately how Aaron was unbelievably vocal - not in a shouting way, but just how he could hear his breathing, small whimpers and groans, humming and cries. Robert pushed his head into the crook of Aaron's neck, feeling his own voice seep out uncontrollably. Aaron kissed his neck and gently bit on his ear lobe, Robert now too focused on thrusting up into him, pouring his emotions and feelings into each thrust that he couldn't do anything else, couldn't think of anything but Aaron. He was feeding off of Aaron's movements and sounds like it's what he needed to breathe, to live.

 

They found themselves quickening their pace, Aaron meeting Robert's thrusts with such precision it was if they were machines - as if it was meant to be, that this was natural, as if they were born to do this together. Robert pushed his lips hard against Aaron before throwing his head back, whimpering and moaning as Aaron continued fucking himself on Robert's dick. Robert suddenly felt an urge to be in control, wrapping his hands around Aaron's back as he lowered them down. Aaron, now on his back watched as Robert moved them, repositioning himself and pushing his knees up so his thighs were resting against his chest. Robert smiled at him, before re-entering him with ease. Aaron's eyes closed and a loud moan let his lips as Robert slowly built up their pace again, panting heavily. As they got back to their previous momentum, Robert pushed himself further into Aaron, filling him as much as he could. Aaron writhed and wriggled at the deepness, Robert grinding his crotch against Aaron's cheeks, followed by slow, long strokes back and forth.

 

Aaron reached for himself, tugging his own leaking cock furiously as he chased orgasm. Robert wrapped one hand around Aaron's own hand and jerked him off, as he set a gruelling pace once more.

"Rob... Rob.."

Robert nodded, seeing Aaron's body react to the nearing climax. He dived down and kissed Aaron harshly who was opened mouthed as Robert continued his thrusts. He came in thick stripes over himself, moaning loudly at the release. Aaron could feel how it was spurring Robert on, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he chased his own orgasm. He released the grip of Aaron's cock and wrapped his hands around Aaron's neck.

 "A-aron... I-I'm-"

Aaron nodded, pulling Robert's face to his own and kissing him hard. Robert broke the kiss as he panted heavily against Aaron's cheek, his hips moving rapidly. He pulled back and looked straight into Aaron's eyes as he came harshly into the condom, feeling his seed spilling into the containment. He let a loud groan and let his head fall onto Aaron, who gently kissed Robert's chin as he caught his bearings. Robert pulled out, Aaron wincing slightly before he disposed of the condom. Aaron wiped himself with a nearby towel, passing it to Robert who wiped himself before falling back down onto the bed on his back and laughed, wiping a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

 

"Good god."

Aaron laughed himself and wiped his forehead, before Robert pulled on his arm so the younger man was laid close next to him, wrapping his arms around his wet shoulders and kissing his hair. Aaron nuzzled into his chest and let out a content sigh.

"If I knew you were that good, I'd of done this a lot sooner." Robert laughed.

Aaron let his hand rest on Robert's chest, drawing nonsensical patterns.

"What can I say, I know what a man likes."

Robert bit his lip as his own hand stroked Aaron's shoulder.

"I can see that."

 

He continued to breath heavily, before he looked down at Aaron and cleared his throat.

"Look, Aaron-"

"-Shut up will ya." he groaned in humour. "I'm knackered."

Robert nodded, his arms wrapping tighter around the younger man. Aaron moved upwards and kissed him; he was going to move down, rest his head on his chest but Robert kept his head at the same level as his own. He brushed his nose against Aaron's, kissing him gently. Aaron felt himself let out a comfortable sigh and closed his eyes.

 

"Night Robert."

Robert kissed Aaron again, his eyes still open and smiling at the man beside him.

"Yeah... night Aaron."

 

 

**

 

 

Aaron blinked open his eyes momentarily, shifting slightly as he pulled the cover further up his body. He frowned and blinked open his eyes again, pulling the cover up slightly to see his naked body. His brows knitted together, confusion sweeping over him - he never slept naked; well, not in the middle of Winter anyway. He sat up and wiped his eyes as the door opened.

 

Robert gave him a wry smile, holding a plate in one hand and two cups in the other. Realization hit Aaron and suddenly, he felt nervous and shy. He pulled the cover up slightly to cover his chest and he gave a wry smile back.

 

"You didn't have much in, but there was a few slices of bread left. I figured I'd make you your favourite, even if you don't use Nutella, which quite frankly is a sin in it's own right."

 

Aaron smiled as Robert handed him his plate, two slices of toast with chocolate spread on it. He put it onto the side as Robert handed him his tea, which he also placed down. Robert put his mug on the cabinet at his side and slid back into the covers.

 

"It's colder than a nuns chuff in here."

"Yeah well, you know I don't like it boiling when I wake up."

"Yeah, I can tell why. You don't half radiate heat on a night y'know?"

"It's not like this is the first time we've slept in the same bed mate." he chuckled lightly. "It shouldn't be brand new information."

"Well, yeah, but I mean... we've never... been like.. _this_."

 

Aaron shut his mouth and nodded slowly. Robert laid back down with his head on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. Aaron mimicked his actions, both now laid next to each other, not sure what to do with themselves.

 

Aaron looked over momentarily and cleared his throat.

"Well..."

Robert turned his head on the pillow and smirked.

"Well?"

"Last night was..."

"Great?"

Aaron raised his eyebrows.

"I was gonna say weird."

Robert frowned and sat up.

"O-oh."

Aaron sat up himself, biting his lip and looked down with a shy smile.

"I mean.. y'know... yeah, it was... good."

Robert looked over to him and smiled.

"Good? Is that all I get?"

"What do you want me to say?!" he laughed. "Wow mate, you fucked me real good last night, we should do it again sometime?"

 

Robert bit his own lip and looked away. Aaron's smile fell and he looked forward.

"Look, Rob... I-I dunno... I don't want you to think that I took advantage.. or owt. I mean, we'd both had a few, I guess.. a-and if you wanna just forge-"

Robert moved quickly and pulled Aaron's face towards him with his hand on his cheek. He pushed his lips to Aaron's, catching the younger man off guard. They kissed again, before Robert pulled away, leaving Aaron slightly breathless.

 

"I don't wanna forget it."

 

Aaron furrowed his brow, turning his body round to face Robert easier.

"B-but what... what about Chrissie?"

 

Robert looked away and let out a long breath.

 

"We've been arguing... a lot. Well, you know we have... and, it's the same thing. She doesn't think I'm interested, she thinks I don't wanna get married. And... I guess I don't."

Aaron watched him for a long moment.

"Why didn't you just tell me? You know you can come to me about owt?"

"But I couldn't could I?!" he shouted calmly. "I mean... how could I come to you and tell you the reason I wasn't thrilled with getting married was... you."

 

Aaron swallowed and looked down to his fingers. Robert watched him before putting his hands on his face, forcing him to look at him, his voice soft and quiet.

"I don't wanna marry Chrissie."

 

Aaron looked down to his lips and swallowed again.

"What do you want?"

 

Robert let out a small laugh, biting his lip. He pulled Aaron's face even closer, staring right into his eyes.

"You."

 

Aaron was the one to close the gap, pulling Robert down onto him. After a few moments, he pulled away.

 

"Have you... I mean... did you know-"

"That I liked you?"

Aaron nodded, looking up at him.

"Yeah.. I did. Guess I've known for a while. I mean... at first I just thought that's what it was like having a best friend.. y'know? Wanting to be that close to someone all the time, wanting to spend time with them. But then... I guess I started to realize that it was more than that."

"How?"

"Honestly?" Robert laughed nervously. "Well.. er, there was a few times... y'know... when me and Chrissie... when we were-"

"-No!" Aaron laughed in disbelief. "You didn't-"

"-Hey, I'm only human ain't I? Hard not to imagine you with your pants down and legs open!" he laughed back. "I just started to imagine what it'd be like if it was you... the differences, y'know?"

Aaron nodded.

"And I guess there was a few times in the shower too." he smirked, rolling off of Aaron onto his back and nudging him.

 

Aaron grinned before tilting his head, playing with the edge of the cover.

 

"What about... has there been others? Guys I mean?"

Robert let out a sigh and shook his head.

"No. I've never really felt like that about any other guys other than you... not enough to act on it anyway."

"So.. does that mean your gay? bi? what?"

"Guess I'm bi.. if you wanna put a label on it. I've never thought of it that much."

"Well... all I can say is... well done."

"Well done for what?" he frowned.

"Y'know... first time an'all that... you were... y'know."

Robert grinned from ear-to-ear and nudged his shoulder.

"I'm glad I have your seal of approval!"

 

They fell into silence, Aaron taking a slice of his toast and taking a bite out of it. He passed the half eaten slice to Robert, who finished it off.

 

"What about you?"

 

Aaron turned and frowned at him.

"I'm gay... pretty sure I told you that years ago when I met you!"

"No" he laughed. "I... have you.. felt something for.. me?"

 

Aaron turned and nodded shyly.

"It's always been there I guess... I'd of never said anything to ya... you were my mate, y'know? I didn't wanna jeopardize that. I didn't wanna lose you as a friend, or freak you out or owt."

 

"Why didn't we figure this out sooner? I mean... four years of hiding how we really felt?"

 

Aaron shrugged.

"Like I said...guess we were both scared of losing our friendship if the other didn't feel the same."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

Robert grinned, crawling over Aaron on all fours, before rubbing their bodies together as he kissed him deeply once more. He pulled up the covers up to their shoulders, causing Aaron to break the kiss and look at him in curiosity.

"I told you, colder than a nuns chuff."

 

**

 

Robert pulled on his jacket, zipping it up. Aaron was sat against his kitchen counter top, the now warmed up cup of tea in his hands. Robert picked up his keys and clasped them in his hands, before walking over to Aaron.

 

"What you working today?"

"Just poppin' in for an hour or so, Cain said we've not got much on."

Robert nodded and sat against the opposing counter. Aaron took a sip of his tea and focused on it as he began to speak.

 

"What you gonna do?"

"What do you think?" Robert frowned. "Tell her the wedding's off."

"Really?" he replied warily.

"Aaron." he laughed, walking over to him, pulling the mug of tea from his hands and settling it on the counter.

"I told you, I know what I want..."

He pulled on Aaron's hoodie, bringing their faces together. He kissed him gently, before pulling away with an expression of panic.

"I mean, you want it too.. don't you?"

Aaron swallowed and nodded.

"Good." he smiled.

 

He began to walk away, before turning back.

"Although... I might need a place to crash."

"Alright." Aaron nodded. "You know where the duvet and pillows are kept."

 

Robert laughed and shook his head, Aaron reciprocating the laughter. Robert's expression fell serious and he stared at Aaron.

"I'm just wondering... where do we stand? Y'know... what _are_ we... now?"

 

Aaron shrugged.

"What do you want us to be?"

"Well.. I don't really wanna go and finish Chrissie if we can only ever just be best mates... so..."

"Then I guess we're more than best mates now then... okay?"

 

Aaron smiled and Robert bit his lip, trying and failing to suppress his wide grin.

"I guess I can live with that."


End file.
